The Frozen Rose
by Irish Maiden16
Summary: A severely wounded Selina Kyle, receives dying wish as the early morning snow settles on the pavement underneath her body. She looks out to the horizon and sees a familiar face emerging out of the peaceful light holding out an empty hand, and ready to take her to journeys end.


**The Frozen Rose**

**_A severely wounded Selina Kyle, receives dying wish as the early morning snow settles on the pavement underneath her body. She looks out to the horizon and sees a familiar face emerging out of the peaceful light holding out an empty hand, and ready to take her to journeys end._**

* * *

Selina Kyle leaned her body against the cold cement, hand pressed her seeping wound as unwanted warm tears rolled down her frozen cheeks. Deep down she knew that there was no hope of surviving, the bullet was in deep. She cursed her damn heart for saving that little boy's parents from getting mugged by the bald-headed thug that aimed a pistol directly at the trembling family. She acted without any hesitation and allowed the bullet to pierce through her rib cage. Instead of letting the father who was a doctor look at her wound, she fled into the shadows and roamed the empty streets, leaking out puddles of crimson.

She was underneath the Lower 5th overpass, pacing her breath and fighting against the pain as it shot into her veins. She gritted her teeth and released a fatal cry as her became covered with blood. Her eyes dimmed as she felt her legs give out, and she crashed to the ground. Her dark coffee colored eyes filled with moisture, making her vision become blurry.

She felt her heart slowing to a steady beat, as her skin grew cold.

There was no warm embrace to shelter her at this darkening hour, no voice to assure her that everything was going to be okay. Like always she was alone to fend for her life…to die in grayness as the impermanent world moved on around her still body.

She closed her eyes, wincing as her gloved hand dropped to snow-covered ground, and then suddenly she felt the waves of peace flow inside her body, and she slowly opened her eyes and stared at the rays of dawn surrounding her with a comfort that nothing in her grey shaded world could compare.

Selina narrowed her eyes down at blood stain of her coat. _This is it,_ she thought to herself. _This is how my life ends…I know there were no such things as happy endings_. She clenched her numb jaw and released a disheartening moan as the coldness of death shrouded over her like a dark cloak.

She slid a hand into her coat's pocket and pulled out a rose, that she wanted to place on Bruce Wayne's gravestone, she looked at the red lush of detail and then tossed it into the shadows.

She felt her life draining our of her, as fresh morning snow flakes descended from the ashen sky nipping her colorless cheeks.

In her last moments, Selina made her final wish to in the frosty air, she gather the last of her strength and released a breath. "I wish I could have seen Bruce one more time," she shivered. "And told him that…I loved him."

In that moment, her head dropped to her chest and she slowly closed her eyes. She saw visions of her loved ones glimmering the rays of sunlight, her parents Maria and Brain Kyle, her little sister Maggie smiling while holding a small black kitten with a red bow in her tiny arms.

She reached out a hand wanting to grasp her cherished treasure, but grim darkness crept over her …and those faces faded into the snow. "No," she gasped, "Let me see them again!"

"You will…Selina Kyle,"

She lifted her gaze and felt strength enter her body, feet carried her to a shaft of light. She felt every fiber whirl inside the pit of stomach, she averted her eyes thinking it's just another cruel trick of the mind and then she realized the truth…the truth that her wounded heart tried to bury when she watched the waves crash against the frozen shoreline as time around her felt like hours.

"You... came back." she responded with a shaky tone, walking gingerly towards the figure standing motionless with his hands tucked into his tattered gray jacket's pocket. He looked different, there were no reminders of battle scars just pure flesh and his deep hazel endearing eyes were soft and welcoming. "Let me guess you have some unfinished business?"

"No." he responded with a tender smile played on his lips.

She swallowed harshly and looked deeply into his eyes once more, "I thought I would never see you again, Bruce."

Bruce narrowed his hooded gaze to the ground and spoke with gentle words, "I had do what was necessary to save the people of Gotham."

"Killing yourself for people who didn't give a damn who you were." she snapped coldly. "Heartless bastards."

Bruce walked closer to her, and then caressed her cheek with his warm hand. "Gotham is safe, Selina." he said softly. " We can rest forever."

Selina dropped her dark eyes and shook her head. "I don't to die Bruce, not when there is much to explore. I want to live."

"You will live, Selina Kyle," he proclaimed. "This journey has ended. You're new life has begun." He pressed a soft kiss on her forehead and took her by the hand, giving her a squeeze of affection."Come with me, Selina."

"So I am dead," she sighed in disappointment and felt his hand lift hers up to his chest and gave her a genuine smile of reassurance and she nodded. "Alright, Wayne. I'll come with you…but don't expect me to be happy about it."

Bruce stroked his hand through her strands auburn hair and leaned over as he pressed a loving kiss on her lips before saying, "Ready to live again, Selina?"

Selina placed her gloved hand on his smooth cheek. "Just promise one thing, handsome…don't leave my side."

"I'll never leave you, Selina." he spoke with a tenderness welled in his eyes. "I love you." He swiped the tears from her eyes with his thumb. "That's why I came back…I had to be the one to bring you home."

She turned around and caught a glimpse at her lifeless body flat against the wall. "I'm scared," she confessed.

"Don't be afraid…I'm right beside you." He dropped a kiss on her hand and led her into the rays of pure endless light that streamed over their souls. She looked down and noticed that their clothing suddenly change, she was wearing a blue dress a color that spoke lightness to her weary being as all darkness from her darkness melted into bright and warm brown eyes that capture the splendor of rising dawn.

She gazed at his clothing, he clad in a white shirt. A muted purple shirt hanging over it unbutton and blue denim. His wavy hair was enriched with every color of chocolate and his eyes had become a softer green of contentment.

He deposited a string of white orbs from his coat's pocket and delicate placed around her neck, and he smiled framing her face with both of his hands. "Now you're ready, Selina Kyle." He said, his lips played into a joyous smile as they both entered the embrace of sanctuary. He guided her to a table of white lace filled with roses and pulled out a chair. He sat down across and rubbed his thumb over her knuckles as she looked around and saw faces of family and friends sitting around them. She noticed three people sitting across, Thomas and Martha Wayne and Rachel Dawes.

Bruce looked steady into her eyes and made a promise to her as he leaned his body over the table and pressed a light kiss on her red lips.

She smiled before asking in a curious voice, "What is this place, handsome?"

Bruce shifted his eyes to an older snow-white haired man in a light brown trench coat, sipping a drink behind them. He nodded simply and then settled his eyes back down with a gentle smirk stretched across his lips and he felt the heavy burden of his past life melt off his shoulders.

He bore a loving gaze into her dark eyes and nodded gracefully.

"Heaven."

* * *

_A/N: I wanted to fix some errors and add a few more details._


End file.
